megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tundra Man
is a Robot Master who appears in Mega Man 11. He was originally created by Dr. Cossack as a surveillance robot designed to monitor environment changes in some of Earth's coldest regions. He led a lonely life, though, and after watching an ice skating championship on TV, he was inspired to become a professional figure skater. While under maintenance in Dr. Light's laboratory, he was stolen and outfitted with a Speed Gear by Dr. Wily, along with some other modifications, so he could be better suited for combat, after which he took over a museum. His Special Weapon, Tundra Storm, allows Mega Man to generate a column of icy cold air that can destroy enemies directly above and below him. Appearance Tundra Man is a tall, slender Robot Master. Most of his body have a navy blue skin-tight suit covered in bluish-purple armor, parts of which have ice crystals embedded in them. He also has golden ice skate blades on his feet and a long braided ponytail made of ice crystals. According to the Mega Man 11 Gallery database, Tundra Man originally had a tougher-looking exterior before he modified himself to be better suited for skating, but it's unknown what this original form of his looked like. Personality Being an ice skating robot, Tundra Man is very flashy and likes to show off his moves; he constantly dances even while he's fighting. Like most of the other Robot Masters in Mega Man 11, Tundra Man also enjoys making puns based off of his elemental powers. Strategy Tundra Man will ice skate along the floor, starting with a straight-forward dash the first time, before adding more jumps as he skates back and forth along the room. The second time he skates across the room, he will perform a jump after he covers half of the floor, three high jumps during the third, a small hop followed by one that covers more distance during the fourth, and another straight-forward dash during the fifth. After half of his health has been depleted, Tundra Man will activate his Speed Gear. He will rapidly skate across the room three times, before jumping and performing Tundra Storm in the middle of the screen. This can be avoided by jumping over him and sliding away before he performs Tundra Storm. After this, he will return back to his standard pattern, but he can activate Speed Gear again later. In the Superhero difficulty, Tundra Man moves faster, and can activate his Speed Gear earlier. Data ''Mega Man 11'' Gallery Though Tundra Man was designed for land development and exploration in polar climates, he found a new obsession the first time he saw a TV ice-skating championship. Since then, he has spent long years perfecting incredible ice-skating techniques out on the polar ice flats. But since his audience is generally huskies, polar bears, and seals, he doesn't get many reviews. Tundra Man had a tougher-looking exterior when he was first sent to the North Pole, but he made some modifications to suit his graceful passion of ice-skating. To him, the fact that his dazzling moves have been locked away at the North Pole and never witnessed is a crisis on the scale of global warming. Tundra Man eagerly awaits the day when he can show the world his exquisite skills. Manufacturer: Cossack Robot Laboratories Stage Enemies *'Sub-boss: 'Mecha-Mammostal *Crunch Don *Eye Ice *Gabyoall *Ice Swan *Propeller Eye T *Sniper Joe *Snow Robbit In-Game Quotes Pre-Battle Taunts: *"It's showtime!" *"Now, start the music!" *"Trying to take my spotlight?" *"You're skating on thin ice!" *"I'm like a rose, frozen in ice!" *"You want to dance? Feel freeze!" Attack Shouts: *"Ah!" *"Hwip!" *"Elegance!" *"Haah!" *"Dodge if you can!" *"Look out!" *"Perfection!" *"Don't freeze up!" *"Frosty!" *"Slide!" *"Hup!" *"Mmm!" *"Faster!" *"Wow!" *"Cool!" *"Sheer beauty!" Activating Speed Gear: *"Speed Gear!" *"Freeze right there!" *"Don't blink!" Attack Shouts (Speed Gear): *"BITTER! HEARTLESS! GORGEOUS! ICE!" *"COLD! COLDER! FREEZE! AND SHATTER!" *"ICE! OVER! UNDER! EVERYWHERE!" Death cries: *"A GRAND FINALE!" *"SHATTERED!" *"THE LAST DANCE!" Gallery MM11 Tundra Man concept.png|Concept art MM11 Tundra Man concept B.png|Concept art R11 Bosses.png|Tundra Man's silhouette in the Rockman 11 manga DpZpqb5UUAA_TWc.jpg DpZpsyiVAAEJdfW.jpg Trivia *The background of Tundra Man's boss room is very similar to Freeze Man's, since both feature a T-Rex skeleton in the background. Same with the Midboss boss room which is also similar to Chill Penguin's. *Tundra Man is the third Robot Master whose battling style is themed after a sport (figure skating in this case), the other two being Blizzard Man and Strike Man. **He's also the second one of this group to be ice-themed, as well as the seventh Robot Master in the series overall to be ice-themed. *Tundra Man is one of the very few Robot Masters in the series whose artwork extends outside of their mugshot, the others being Quick Man, Break Man, Galaxy Man, Splash Woman, and Sheep Man. *Tundra Man's flashy and slightly effeminate personality is similar to Launch Octopus's personality in Maverick Hunter X. *Similar to Ice Man's weakness to Thunder Beam from the first Mega Man game, Tundra Man's weakness to Scramble Thunder is a reference to the minerals contained within ice that are able to conduct electricity. **This makes Tundra Man the fourth ice-themed boss in the franchise to be weak to an electric weapon, preceded by Ice Man, Cold Man, and Avalanche Yeti. **Funnily enough, all four of these bosses are in games that also feature fire-themed bosses that are weak to their weapons. [[de: ]] Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 11 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots made by Dr. Cossack Category:Ice Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart